Tons de Cinza
by Bella Lamounier
Summary: Tudo para ela era em preto ou em branco. Ele só queria lhe mostrar os tons de cinza... As inigualáveis cores entre o preto e branco. Ele só queria lhe devolver as cores... As cores que ela temia. [SessRin][Para Jenny Ci]


**Tons de Cinza**

**By Bella Lamounier**

**_Dedicado especialmente a Jenny Ci, a melhor cunhada que alguém poderia querer._**

Quando alguém nos machuca, tomamos certas medidas para nos proteger. Eu aprendi a desconfiar de tudo. Tirar conclusões, baseada na primeira impressão. Conclusões negativas... Mas que me faziam bem. Protegiam-me.

Se uma coisa não é boa, ela é ruim. Isso é o óbvio. Mas procurar coisas boas onde elas não existem não é bondade ou inocência... É simplesmente estupidez. Eu já fui assim e isso voltou pra me estapear o rosto. Confiei em alguém que não merecia e acabei sendo magoada.

Não mais.

Aprendi a duvidar de tudo que vinha fácil demais. Presentes, amigos... Sorrisos. De boas intenções, o inferno está cheio.

O meu mundo depois disso era ao extremo. Por mais que eu negasse... Era preto e branco.

Mas isso foi até ele aparecer. Bem, não exatamente aparecer, pois já nos conhecíamos de vista... Mas bastou sermos apresentados para começar o meu tormento.

Meu método não funcionava com esse homem misterioso. Ele não estava nem em preto, nem em branco.

Eu não podia lê-lo.

Não podia antecipá-lo.

Não sabia se o amava ou se o odiava.

Ele só queria me mostrar os tons de cinza...

Devolver-me as cores...

As cores que eu temia receber de volta.

"Queria que sorrisse pra mim."

"Já não sorrio o suficiente?"

"Não, pois não falo do seu sorriso falso."

"Preferia que eu lhe fosse indiferente?"

"Não me é menos indiferente quando sorri apenas com os lábios."

"Então prefere o que?"

"Prefiro que me dê um sorriso sincero. Quando sorri amarelo, vejo seu coração sangrar vermelho e o mundo que você pensa ser apenas negro. Isso me incomoda."

"Se meu coração sangra vermelho, isso não é da sua conta. Mas tudo bem, não sorrirei mais pra você."

"Por que precisa sorrir falso ou não sorrir de forma alguma?"

"O que quer dizer?"

"Tudo pra você é ao extremo, oito ou oitenta, preto ou branco."

"Eu vejo mais que preto e branco."

"Não, pois a vida é feita em tons de cinza, mas você os ignora."

"Seu raciocínio me irrita."

"Te irrita porque não acredita?"

"Talvez me irrite por ser verdade. Talvez me irrite por ser mentira."

"Não é mentira."

"Pode ser uma meia verdade. Quem está levando ao extremo agora?"

"Touchet."

"Por que me diz essas coisas?"

"Você me intriga."

"Apenas intrigo?"

"Me faz querer te mostrar o mundo com outros olhos."

"Olhos acinzentados?"

"Que não sejam olhos negros."

"Já perdi as cores da vida há muito tempo."

"Nunca é tarde demais para recuperá-las, se você ainda quiser."

"Basta querer?"

"Basta querer."

Por mais que eu tentasse, esse homem não me deixava em paz. E não era por ser insistente ou por me seguir, disso eu estou certa. Nos encontrávamos freqüentemente, pois o destino bolava contra nós... Tínhamos os mesmos amigos, trabalhávamos na mesma rua, freqüentávamos os mesmos bares...

Mas eu pensava nele o tempo todo. Não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça e isso estava me deixando louca.

E a cada coisa que ele dizia, eu via verdades...

Verdades que me perseguiam.

Como poderia libertar meu coração mais uma vez? Depois de ser traída como fui? Não podia.

Não sozinha.

Mas ele não pretendia me deixar sozinha...

Nossas conversas pareciam misteriosas pra quem visse de fora... Mas pra mim, eram elas que esclareciam tudo que se passava...

Dentro de mim.

Entre nós.

Mas nunca, nunca na mente dele. Nunca sabia o que ele estava pensando.

Um homem tão maravilhoso quanto era misterioso... Por incrível que pareça, sua frieza me aquecia. Mas seu jeito enigmático me deixava ainda mais confusa.

Um homem que não pede licença e não avisa que chegou... Como se precisasse, com sua presença imponente.

Um homem que não corria atrás, mas sabia aproveitar bem o que vinha na direção dele.

Nunca estava certa se e quando ele ia embora.

Nunca sabia o que ele queria de mim, mas ele levou tudo o que eu sou...

Levou tudo, mas só pediu um sorriso.

"Por que deveria sorrir pra você, se você nunca sorri pra mim?"

"Quando eu sorrir pra você, não será um sorriso partido como o seu."

"Por que insiste em remexer minhas feridas? Por acaso é sádico?"

"Uma ferida não deve ser fechada enquanto ainda há veneno nela."

"Como poderia saber disso?"

"A mágoa é o veneno que tornou seu mundo preto e branco. O veneno que eu vejo estampado nos seus olhos."

"Você me confunde."

"Eu sei."

"Isso te alivia?"

"Não me aflige."

Nunca imaginei que ele conseguiria. Pensei que seus esforços eram em vão. E temia... Temia que, se ele conseguisse, iria embora. Pra longe de mim.

Mas ele conseguiu... Com algo simples como um presente que nem lhe agradava, mas que me fez sorrir.

"Ele é adorável!"

"É irritante e barulhento. Mas imaginei que as cores brilhantes dele poderiam colorir um pouco o seu mundo preto e branco."

"Pensei que entre preto e branco só houvesse cinza?"

"Existem milhares de cores entre o preto e o branco. Esse filhote babão tem algumas centenas delas."

"Ele realmente me completa. Vai se chamar Inu."

"O nome serve pra ele. Pelo menos ele te fez sorrir. E dessa vez não foi um sorriso dos lábios pra fora."

"Então já vai embora?"

"Quer que eu vá embora, Rin?"

"Você conseguiu um sorriso de mim. Não era isso que queria? Agora que conseguiu, não vai partir?"

"Não respondeu a minha pergunta."

"Não, não quero que vá."

"Então eu ficarei... Enquanto você quiser, eu tentarei te fazer sorrir."

"Pra mim, é o suficiente."

Comecei a me sentir valorizada... Um sorriso meu era como um prêmio. E essa competição, ele não pretendia perder. Mas eu também sabia que perdendo, só estaria ganhando.

"Você me irrita."

"Pensei que te intrigasse."

"Isso também. Mas você me faz falar demais."

"Mas é assim que me faz sorrir."

"Posso te fazer sorrir com presentes."

"Prefiro sorrir com palavras. Mas se isso te incomoda tanto, posso sorrir com seus gestos."

"Muito gentil da sua parte."

"Só pra você."

Ele só quis me devolver as cores...

O melancólico azul...

O alegre amarelo...

O sábio laranja...

O excitante vermelho...

O invejoso verde...

O ambíguo cinza.

Cores são emoções. Há muitas cores entre o preto e o branco... Há muitas emoções entre o ódio e o amor, a felicidade e a tristeza.

Não quero mais o preto ou o branco. Quero todas as cores entre eles.

Sesshoumaru me trará uma nova cor a cada dia... Isso eu agradeço.

Enquanto ele estiver aqui, não me faltarão cores.

Enquanto não me faltarem cores... Estarei bem.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Presente pra cunhada Jenny de... erm... Nhai, porque eu tava afim \o/ Não precisa de motivo pra presentear quem a gente gosta. Jenny, espero que goste, porque eu realmente gostei de escrever essa fic. ---

Um angst Sesshy e Rin, pra variar, né. xD Só escrevo humor InuKag. xD Mas pela Jenny, vale a pena. xD

Adoro escrever coisas poéticas. É tão divertido. xD

Beijos o/

Bella


End file.
